rapid emotions
by DracoXloveXme1
Summary: After recently moving to Forks, half-vampire and secret Ghost Rider, Draco Malfoy meets someone who should be his sworn enemy. Instead, Jacob Black's werewolf instincts do the unthinkable; he imprints on a man, but not just any man, a half-vampire! Warning: anorexia/abuse/spanking/foul lang. and evil/bella and cheating...death...sub/draco...yaoi! Read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

rapid emotions

new moon twilght half blood prince

summery After recently moving to Forks, half-vampire and secret Ghost Rider, Draco Malfoy meets someone who should be his sworn enemy. Instead, Jacob Black's werewolf instincts do the unthinkable; he imprints on a man, but not just any man, a half-vampire! Warning: anorexia/abuse/spanking/foul lang. and evil/bella and cheating...death...sub/draco...yaoi! Read and review :)

* * *

Chapter one

Driving down one of the dreary roads of Forks, Washington, I searched for the address of the new mansion my mother had left me. After parking my grey BMW outside of the large front door , I decided to explore the beach that I had passed on my way here. Going into the mansion now would just bring up to many painful memories.

Arriving at the small strip of beach that led down to the grey waves of the Pacific Ocean, I began to slowly meander down into unfamiliar territory. Gazing out at the waves crashing onto the damp grey sand, I didn't notice the other guy until I ran into him. Literally. Hitting a solid wall of muscle, I reeled backwards and fell hard onto the damp sand.

"Watch it," I snapped tersely as I quickly stood back up and brushed off my jeans.

"Excuse me? You were the one not looking where he was going…" a husky voice said incredulously.

Looking up at the tanned, muscular teenager who had dared talk back to me, I sneered and said, "Whatever man."

"You're not from around here…are you?" he asked, switching tactics.

"Obviously not," I replied with an eye roll.

"Well, even though we kinda got off on the wrong foot, I might as well introduce myself…my names Jacob Black."

"Malfoy…Draco Malfoy," I replied, waiting for the look of recognition on his face. When none came, I mentally smiled, maybe this guy wouldn't be so bad if he didn't know my family name.

"Why don't we walk?" he asked, "I can tell you all about the dreary, incredibly boring town of Forks."

"Whatever…sure," I said as we began to walk side by side.

Jacob began talking about the small shopping area and the La Push reservation as I tuned out and studied his physique. His dark, tan skin and immense muscles added nicely to his rugged features and kind eyes. Not that I cared or anything.

"Hey, Draco? Are you listening?"

"Wha—oh yea! Sorry what did you say?" I asked, startled out of my musings.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Sixteen, what about you?" I replied.

"Seventeen."

We had been walking down the beach for a solid hour when the sky began to darken in earnest. In my simple pair of grey jeans and button down shirt, I began to shiver. Rubbing my hands together for warmth, I turned to ask Jacob where we were going. Before I could though, he had grabbed one of my hands in his own noticeably larger one.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked in disdain.

"Warming your hand," he said with a smirk.

"Yea…that's what I though…" I said slowly.

Up ahead, an orange light began to glow, illuminating the growing darkness around us. Gathered around the fire, several other boys who looked suspiciously like Jacob yelled out greetings.

"Hey Jacob!"

"What's up?"

"Dragging in another one I see, you dog!"

"Don't listen to them," he muttered to me, "What's up guys?" he said as a louder greeting to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We walked over to Jacob's friends and I sat down on one of the overturned logs.

"Hi, I'm Sam Uley. What's your name?" One of the older guys asked.

"Malfoy...Draco Malfoy," I replied with a blank face, hoping to see his reaction.

"I thought that was you! Long time no see lil bro!" My older brother cried as he got up from were he had been sitting on the other side of the fire. He walked over and gave me a firm handshake/man hug before going to sit back down.

Jacob turned to me and introduced the rest of the people gathered around the fire, "This is Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared and Kim! Over there is Seth and Leah. Oh, and next to Sam is his fiance Emily and his sister, Crystal," Jacob said.

"Well, nice to meet you all," I said as I glanced down at my watch, "But I really need to get back home and unpack!"

"Need any help bro?" Tod asked.

"I can help too if you need it!" Crystal chimed in.

"Uh, sure, I guess," I mumbled before standing up and dusting off my jeans.

I began to walk back down the beach with my brother and his girlfriend in tow, when Jacob ran up to me and slipped a piece of paper in my hand with a sly smile and a wink. Glancing down at it, I saw a hastily written phone number with the words Call Me beside it.

I contemplated crumpling the paper up when a sudden rush of feeling overwhelmed me. I didn't know what it meant, but I did know Jacob had something to do with it.


End file.
